homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Reed
'''Curtis Reed '''is the adoptive son of Elizabeth Reed and the boyfriend of Jenna Evans. He's the ex-boyfriend of Laura Bonetti, Selina Roberts, Chloe Richards, Casey Mitchell and Shannon Reed, who is also his adoptive sister. He's also the best friend of Travis Nash and Jack Wilson. Storylines Curtis arrives in Summer Bay along with his adopted sister, Shannon after their adoptive mother Elizabeth dies. Curtis and Shannon are fostered by the Stewart and Ross families, respectively. One evening, Alf Stewart returns home early and catches Curtis and Shannon kissing passionately on the couch. The pair quickly explain that they are not really related and have been a couple for several years. However, Curtis and Shannon eventually break up, but remain friends. Curtis befriends Jack Wilson and they get into various scrapes. When Italian exchange student, Laura Bonetti arrives to stay with the Stewarts, Curtis is smitten with her and so is Jack but Laura prefers Curtis and they begin dating and Laura leads Curtis astray. Ailsa and Curtis' friends are unimpressed with Laura's rebellious ways but their opinions falls on deaf ears. One night, Laura seeking a thrill, dares Curtis to cross a railway line in front of an oncoming train, Curtis backs out but Laura goes ahead and is instantly killed by the train. Following Laura's death, Curtis sinks into depression and begin drowning his sorrows in alcohol, which he uses Ailsa Stewart's credit card to order. His destructive behaviour culminates in him trashing a classroom. Travis Nash, a witness to Laura's death, helps Curtis beat his alcoholism and sympathises as his girlfriend had died several years previously. Curtis then begins a relationship with Selina Roberts who has been attracted to him since he first arrived in the bay. Nelson McFarlane, Selina's old flame returns to town and Curtis is worried that she will go back to him but Nelson later dates Sally Fletcher and Curtis and Selina remain together. Curtis' relationship with Selina does not last very long and they break up after Selina feels she has outgrown him. Curtis begin dating Chloe Richards who is beating a speed addiction. Curtis helps her through it and in turn she helps him come to terms with his diabetesand they began a relationship. When Chloe is raped one night while walking home along the beach, Curtis supports her but several months later both agree to a mutual breakup. After falling out with the Stewarts and leaving home to move in at Travis' place, Curtis decides to pursue a surfing career. During this, Jenna Evans appears and he is taken aback due to Jenna's uncanny resemblance to Laura who had died two years previous. After breaking up with Casey Mitchell, He becomes involved with Jenna. When Sean Graham comes looking for Jenna, he reveals he is her husband and warns Curtis to stay away. It transpires that Jenna's real name is Lisa and she changed her name and fled to Summer Bay to escape Sean's abusive nature. Sean drags Jenna home with him but she flees to her parents. Curtis refuses to give up on Jenna and she stands up to Sean and he leaves. Curtis then leaves the bay to pursue a career in the professional surfing circuit and Jenna agrees to go with him.